


Die Zeit holt jeden ein

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein gewaltiger elektromagnetischer Sturm nähert sich Atlantis und Rodney schlägt sich mit nicht minder gewaltigen persönlichen Problemen herum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Zeit holt jeden ein

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin!  
> 2\. Dies ist allenfalls eine 'light version' des ABO Universe. *g*  
> 3\. Spielt in Staffel: 3 – zwischen Rodneys Tao (3x14) und Das Spiel (3x15)

„Psst! Ich höre etwas“, sagte Teyla und hob die Hand. 

Rodney verstummte sofort mitten in seiner wortreichen Erklärung, warum der zehnte Doctor besser war als der elfte. Denn von dort, wo Teyla an den Gitterstäben ihrer Gefängniszelle stand, konnte sie den nur spärlich erleuchteten Gang fast bis zum Ende hinunterschauen, und wenn sie etwas hörte, versprach das Abwechslung, die sie sehr gut gebrauchen konnten. 

„Ist es denn schon Zeit für unser Essen?“, erkundigte er sich fragend bei seinen Kollegen. Da man ihnen sämtliche Ausrüstungsgegenstände abgenommen hatte, auch ihre Armbanduhren, zuckte John nur fragend mit den Schultern. 

Ronon, der offensichtlich eine weitaus feiner eingestellte innere Uhr hatte, entgegnete: „Noch bestimmt zwei Stunden zu früh“, sprang auf und trat neben Teyla ans Gitter. 

Jetzt konnte es auch Rodney hören: Schwere Schritte näherten sich, jedoch ohne den charakteristischen metallischen Klang der Kettenhemden ihrer Gefängniswärter, an den sie sich inzwischen gewöhnt hatten. Das hier klang … 

„Colonel Sheppard?“ rief jemand aus der Dunkelheit. 

Erleichtert schloß Rodney für eine Sekunde die Augen. Major Lorne war hier. Endlich! Sie saßen für seinen Geschmack auch schon viel zu lange auf diesem gottverdammten Außenposten fest, und das nur, weil der Stadtrat, der hier das Sagen hatte, nicht alleine entscheiden wollte, was sie mit den Gefangenen machen sollten, die es tatsächlich gewagt hatten, ein leerstehendes Gebäude zu betreten. Wie hätte den irgendjemand von ihnen annehmen können, dass das ihr höchstes Heiligtum war? Leer, damit sich alle Gottheiten zugleich in ihm heimisch fühlen konnten. Meine Güte, dann hätte man vielleicht mal ein kleines Warnschild draußen ranhängen können, wenn Besuch unerwünscht war. 

Das war vor sechs Tagen gewesen. Ehe selbst Teyla noch hatte eine Entschuldigung formulieren können, hatte man sie schon in dieses Verlies geworfen. Man hatte sie ausreichend mit Nahrung versorgt, ohne dass das jetzt ein kulinarischer Hochgenuss gewesen wäre, aber immerhin. Niemand hier wollte wohl riskieren, dass sie bei der abschließenden Urteilsverkündung in schlechter Verfassung waren. 

So war das größte Problem die Langeweile gewesen. Jedenfalls für Rodney. Ohne technische Hilfsmittel fühlte er sich nur wie ein halber Mensch. Colonel Superentspannt konnte dagegen den halben Tag auf der Pritsche liegen und mit Ronon ‚Wenn wir hier rauskommen, müssen wir unbedingt …’ spielen. Inzwischen waren sie schon bei den abenteuerlichsten Freizeitbeschäftigungen angekommen. Teyla nutzte die Zeit zum Meditieren oder beteiligte sich an dem Geschichtenerzählen, das sie am zweiten Tag aufgenommen hatten. Rodney war noch nicht wieder an der Reihe gewesen, nachdem er ihnen an ‚seinem’ Abend den Zitronensäure-Zyklus in allen Einzelheiten erklärt hatte. 

„Hier sind wir!“, riefen Teyla und Sheppard, der sich inzwischen mit Rodney ebenfalls zum Zellengitter begeben hatte, gleichzeitig. 

Lorne, Cadman und zwei weitere Marines, begleitet von vier Repräsentanten der Kettenhemd-Fraktion, die ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen gingen, näherten sich ihrem Gefängnis. Rodney verspannte sich kurz, als er das sah, aber dann wurde deutlich, dass sie in bestem Einvernehmen unterwegs waren. Ihm entrang sich ein unhörbarer erleichterter Seufzer. 

Noch während einer der Gefängniswärter die Tür aufschloss, erklärte Major Lorne bereits: „Doktor Weir ist es in langen Verhandlungen gelungen, die Tzuranigi zu überzeugen, dass Sie nichts Übles im Schilde geführt haben, sondern es einfach nur die Dummheit Ihres Expeditionsteams war, die zu diesem bedauerlichen Missverständnis geführt hat. Sie hat versprochen, dass das nicht wieder passieren würde und drei Säcke Korn als symbolische Wiedergutmachung geliefert. Deshalb dürfen wir Sie jetzt mitnehmen.“ 

Ronon grinste breit, Sheppard ebenso und fügte noch „Cool“ hinzu, Teylas Lippen jedoch verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Strich, auch wenn sie bestätigend den Kopf neigte. Auch Rodney hasste es aus tiefstem Herzen, wenn an seiner Intelligenz gezweifelt wurde, in diesem Moment aber war er vor allem erleichtert, dass jetzt sein warmer Whirlpool, ein kühles Bier und ein Bett, das bequemer war als diese durchgelegenen dünnen Matratzen, in seiner unmittelbaren Reichweite waren. 

„Geh’n wir“, meinte er deshalb entschieden, quetschte sich durch die noch nicht ganz geöffnete Tür, und die anderen schlossen sich ihm an. 

Zurück auf Atlantis machte Rodney noch einen Abstecher in sein Labor, stauchte noch ein paar seiner Untergebenen zusammen, fand aber nicht wirklich etwas zum Meckern, da Zelenka die Abteilung in seiner Abwesenheit einwandfrei geführt hatte.

\---------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Rodney ein wenig fiebrig und hatte sofort Angst, dass er sich bei den Tzuranigi irgendeinen bösartigen Keim eingefangen hatte. Er ließ alles stehen und liegen und machte sich umgehend auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Doch sein Blutbild kam völlig unauffällig zurück, alle Werte waren normal, und nichts schwamm durch seine Blutbahnen, was dort nicht hingehörte. 

Etwas beruhigter machte er sich wieder daran, den Output des kleinen Wasserkraftwerks zu verbessern, das sie am Westpier eingerichtet hatten, um die ZPM zu schonen. 

Auch wenn das Gefühl, dass er etwas ausbrütete, nicht ganz weggehen wollte, so war er doch beschäftigt genug, dass er es im Verlauf des Tages immer wieder vergaß. Am Abend kam Sheppard vorbei und fragte ihn, ob sie noch einmal das neue Videospiel, das sie in einem der Räume am Ostpier der Stadt entdeckt hatten, spielen wollten. Und ob Rodney wollte! Es machte riesigen Spaß, Geldar und Hallona, die beiden Völker, die sich den Kontinent teilten, gegeneinander antreten zu lassen, auch wenn er den Eindruck hatte, dass Sheppard zwischendurch schummelte. Gut, auch Rodney hatte ihnen mit einigen Erfindungen geholfen, – aber, hey, das war ja nur, um mit Sheppards Welt gleichziehen zu können. Rodney fühlte sich wieder rundherum wohl. Sah so aus, als wäre die Sache mit dem Virus vorbei. 

Erst als Rodney das Gähnen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und der Colonel außerdem angedroht hatte, Zitronen nach Geldar zu liefern, beschlossen sie, den Spielstand zu speichern, und sich noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu gönnen. Diese Simulation war wirklich ein gnadenloser Zeitfresser! 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Es pochte in Rodneys Kopf, als er am nächsten Tag wach wurde. Nein, es hämmerte. Pochen würde bedeuten, dass es nicht so schlimm war. Hämmern erforderte Carsons sofortiges Eingreifen mit irgendwelchen netten Pillen, die es wieder verscheuchten. Rodney hievte seine Füße über die Bettkante und setzte sich stöhnend auf. Da war mit Sicherheit was in dem Essen oder dem Wasser der Tzuranigi gewesen. Der Voodoo-Doktor sollte ruhig einsehen, dass er am Vortag einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er Rodney für gesund erklärt hatte. 

Rodney fummelte sich in seine Kleidung, T-Shirt und Hose mussten reichen, schlüpfte in ein paar Turnschuhe und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Die Bewegung machte es glücklicherweise etwas besser, was erstaunlich war, denn Rodney hatte schon befürchtet, es in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand nicht bis Carson zu schaffen und irgendwo auf dem Weg dahin, in einem selten begangenen Flur, ohnmächtig liegen zu bleiben. Erst unterwegs fiel ihm ein, dass er Carson ja auch zu einem Hausbesuch hätte einbestellen können. Na klasse, jetzt litt sein analytisches Denkvermögen bereits unter diesem schäbigen Alienkeim! 

Als er Lieutenant Cadman im Flur erblickte, wartete er darauf, dass ihn sein übliches Unbehagen überfiel, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam. Das ganze ‚Ein-Körper-Zwei-Leute’-Erlebnis, und die Ungewißheit, was sie außer Joggen noch mit seinem Körper angestellt hatte, als er geistig nicht anwesend war, füllten ihn stets auf Neue mit gespannter Abwehrhaltung. 

„Einen schönen guten Morgen, Rodney“, flötete sie frisch und mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sie war sich offenbar ihrer Wirkung auf ihn bewusst und schien es zu genießen. 

„Morgen“, brummte Rodney. „Schön ist was anderes, bei dem Migräneanfall, den ich habe“, schickte er noch hinterher. 

„Oh, Sie sind auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation. Na, dann grüßen Sie Carson von mir und sagen Sie ihm, dass ich heute Abend frei habe.“ Es war nicht zu überhören, dass sie sehr froh darüber war und Pläne mit oder für Carson hatte. 

„Na klar, ich bin hier das wandelnde Nachrichtenübermittlungssystem“, schimpfte Rodney, als Cadman ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab und danach mit einem deutlich hörbaren Lachen um die Ecke bog. 

Diese Begegnung hatte seine Kopfschmerzen bestimmt verstärkt, dachte Rodney missmutig – als er auch schon feststellte, dass das nicht der Fall war. Die Kopfschmerzen waren sehr erträglich geworden und … oh, nein … er fühlte eine Andeutung von sexueller Erregung! Ein simmerndes, warmes Gefühl in seinem Unterleib, das ihn abrupt stehen bleiben ließ. Verdammt, was war mit seinem Gehirn los? Er mochte Cadman nicht einmal, geschweige denn, dass er Carson in die Quere kommen würde. Was … ? 

„Alles in Ordnung, Dr. McKay?“, erkundigte sich eine junge Frau besorgt, die neben ihm stehen geblieben war. Auf dem Flur ging es ja zu wie auf dem Times Square, dachte Rodney und schaute die Sprecherin böse an. Angström, oder so ähnlich, nein, das war der schwedische Physiker, Lindström, genau, Lindström hieß sie und arbeitete in seinem Labor. 

„Ja, warum nicht?“, blaffte er sie an, denn die schmerzmildernde Wirkung von seinem kleinen Treffen mit Cadman ließ schon wieder nach. 

„Sie sehen ganz blass aus.“ Hilflos wedelte sie mit der Hand. „Soll ich Dr. Beckett rufen?“ 

„Dahin bin ich unterwegs und ich wäre schon längst da, wenn ich unterwegs nicht immer von lästigen Wegelagerern aufgehalten würde.“ Mit viel Unmut in der Stimme schob sich Rodney an ihr vorbei, ohne sie eines weiteren Blicks zu würdigen. 

Er schaffte vielleicht zweihundert Meter, ehe er Colonel Caldwell erblickte, der in seine Richtung unterwegs war. Heute war wirklich sein Glückstag! Vielleicht konnte er ihn ignorieren, wenn er jetzt einfach so tat, als wäre er vollständig in seine Gedanken vertieft? Rodney begann Gleichungen vor sich hin zu murmeln, aber von diesem subtilen Hinweis auf ein Genie bei der Arbeit ließ sich der Colonel nicht abhalten. 

„Dr. McKay“, rief er und blieb mitten im Flur stehen, so dass Rodney auch stehen bleiben musste. „Dr. Weir sagte mir, dass Sie, während Sie unter dem Einfluss der antikischen Aufstiegsvorrichtung standen, neue Schilde für die Daedalus entwickelt haben?“ 

„Ich habe die mathematischen Grundlagen dafür geschaffen, die Schilde zu optimieren“, stellte Rodney klar. „Von einer praktischen Anwendung sind wir noch meilenweit entfernt. Wenngleich ich mit Zelenka bereits über eine mögliche … mögliche Umsetzbarkeit diskutiert habe. Alles noch völlig unge… ungesichert, versteht sich.“ Verdammt, jetzt überrannte ihn schon wieder eine Woge von Begehren. Rodney schnappte tief nach Luft und entließ sie wieder mit einem Stoß. 

„Wann, meinen Sie, könnten wir mit ersten Feldversuchen beginnen?“ Caldwell schien sich seiner plötzlichen Atemlosigkeit glücklicherweise nicht bewußt zu sein. 

„Fragen Sie Zelenka!“ Rodney machte eine großzügige Handbewegung über seine Schulter hinweg. „Ich muss jetzt dringend, äußerst dringend, zu Doktor Beckett.“ Damit eilte Rodney den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war, nur um nicht näher an Colonel Caldwell herantreten zu müssen. 

Das war natürlich überhaupt nicht die Richtung zur Krankenstation und so flüchtete sich Rodney stattdessen wieder in sein Quartier. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Erst Cadman, dann Caldwell – in Rodneys Geist begann sich eine Hypothese zu formen, die er sofort wegzuschieben begann. 

Nein, nein, nein. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich in Realität verwandelte. Aber das stoppte natürlich seine Gedanken nicht und schon hatte er sich eingestanden, dass er auf Cadman und Caldwell wohl reagiert hatte, weil sie beide Alphas waren. Na super, wenn er auf sie reagierte, hieß das im Umkehrschluss wohl, dass er völlig unplanmäßig in seine ‚Zeit’ reinschlitterte. 

Wie immer, wenn er den Begriff hörte, konnte er sich eines abschätzigen Schnaubens nicht enthalten. Diesen Zustand der unkontrollierbaren Überversorgung mit Hormonen und Pheromonen euphemistisch ‚Zeit’ zu nennen, war so typisch für ihre Gesellschaft. Sie hatte alles, was mit diesem ursprünglichen, schwer kontrollierbaren, periodisch wiederkehrenden Ausnahmezustand zu tun hatte, weit weg geschoben. Omegas nahmen für gewöhnlich schon vor Eintritt der Pubertät ‚Zeit-Supressoren’, damit sie die Alphas, deren Hormonproduktion davon getriggert wurde, nicht mit in ihre Spirale der Lust reinzogen. Alle paar Jahre wurden die Supressoren dann kontrolliert abgesetzt, wenn der Druck zu groß und zu überwältigend wurde. Der Natur wurde für ein paar Tage freier Lauf gelassen, und danach schluckte man als Omega diese Medikamente wieder. 

Es sei denn, man ging eine feste Bindung mit einem Alpha ein, dann konnte man das Ganze natürlich so individuell wie gewünscht regeln. Aber Rodney wollte sich ganz sicher nicht an irgendeinen Alpha binden, der logischerweise viel dümmer sein würde als er. Und dem würde er sich dann sexuell unterordnen müssen, nur weil seine Biologie es so diktierte? Nein, nein, ganz sicher nicht! Es gab auch anderen Lösungen. 

Rodney hatte kurz vor der Atlantis-Expedition noch die Hilfe eines bezahlten Alphas in Anspruch genommen – in allen größeren Städten gab es solche Zentren –, damit hatte er sich für die nächsten fünf, sechs Jahre sicher geglaubt. Nach der Zeitspanne hatte er gehofft, wieder wenigstens für kurze Zeit auf die Erde zurückkehren zu können, oder jemand kompatiblen in der Pegasus-Galaxie zu finden. 

Und jetzt spürte er die Hitze in seinen Eingeweiden nach nur gut drei Jahren schon wieder brodeln. Das war doch ungerecht! Warum hatte er ausgerechnet das Omega-Gen mitbekommen? Und nicht das nette, praktische ATA-Gen? Nein, für das ATA-Gen hatte er natürlich Carsons Mäuse-Therapie über sich ergehen lassen. Aber das blöde Omega-Gen war ihm frei Haus geliefert wurden. Das war wirklich unfair. Rodney versuchte, die langsam wachsende Panik in Schach zu halten. Niemand hier auf Atlantis wusste, dass er ein Omega war, und das sollte auch so bleiben. 

Zwar war offiziell die Diskriminierung von Omegas aufgehoben – sah man mal von den paar Ultra-Konservativen ab, die es in allen Bereichen gab, und die der Ansicht waren, dass ein Omega am besten mit einem halben Dutzend Kinder zu Hause blieb und dem Alpha das Leben angenehm gestaltete. Aber das war die Ausnahme. Heutzutage musste niemand bei Bewerbungen mehr angeben, ob er Alpha, Beta oder Omega war, und niemand hatte das Recht, darüber Auskunft zu verlangen. Aber dennoch dauerte eine subtile Art der Unterdrückung immer noch an. Denn Betas machten gut siebzig Prozent der Bevölkerung aus, also waren sie der Standard. Die restlichen knapp dreißig Prozent teilten sich die Alphas und Omegas zu gleichen Teilen. 

Und Alphas hatten es schon immer geschafft, die ‚Zeit’ der Omegas als Ursache zu brandmarken, die armen Alphas reagierten schließlich nur darauf, dass die Omegas ihre Biologie nicht im Griff hatten. Rodney hatte genügend blöde Witze darüber gehört, um das Argument überhaupt nicht mehr lustig zu finden. 

Alphas hatten viele leitende Positionen beim Militär, in der Politik und Wirtschaft, da sie oft ein großes Aggressionspotential mitbrachten, das für diese Berufe nicht von Nachteil war. Für einen Omega, der dazu stand, einer zu sein, war es nach wie vor schwierig, in Führungspositionen aufzusteigen. Einfacher war es im Showbusiness, dort gab es viele Omegas, zumal ihnen pauschalisierend eine künstlerische Ader und Einfühlungsvermögen und überhaupt viel mehr Sensitivität als Alphas oder Betas nachgesagt wurde. 

Das war der Grund gewesen, warum Rodney das Klavierspiel aufgegeben hatte, obwohl er wirklich gut darin gewesen war und es ihm wirklich Spaß gemacht hatte. Er hatte aber schon früh beschlossen, sich eine solche Persönlichkeit zuzulegen, dass niemand auch nur im Entferntesten daran denken würde, er wäre ein Omega. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das er auf ganzer Linie erfolgreich gewesen war. 

Was könnte er also tun? Er zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen und das Problem wissenschaftlich anzugehen. Als erstes würde er seine Dosis an ‚Zeit’-Supressoren verdoppeln, das sollte ihm etwas Überlegungsspielraum verschaffen. Rodney stürzte ins Badezimmer, würgte eine Tablette hektisch ohne Wasser herunter und schluckte der besseren Wirkung wegen gleich noch eine zweite hinterher. Er schaute in den Spiegel und sah eigentlich wie immer aus. Gut, vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät, vielleicht könnte er noch alles eindämmen. 

Die nächste Frage war also: Wieso jetzt? Warum so früh? Was hatte das ausgelöst? Gut, er hatte die letzten Tage auf Tzuranigi die Medikamente eventuell unregelmäßiger als sonst genommen, weil sie keine Uhren hatten. Aber diese paar Stunden Zeitdiskrepanz konnten nicht so entscheidend sein, zumal Rodney immer mal wieder im Laufe seiner Karriere vor lauter Arbeit seine Medikamente auch über Tage vergessen hatte und nichts war passiert. Es musste also eine andere Erklärung geben. 

Mäuse-Gen! Er hatte doch gerade daran gedacht, dass Carson in seiner DNA rumgepfuscht hatte, und dann vor ein, zwei Wochen, die Sache mit der anitikischen Aufstiegsmaschine, auch dort waren seine Gene ‚verbessert’ worden, jedenfalls so, wie die Antiker ‚Verbesserung’ verstanden, wenn man auf dem aufsteigenden Ast war. Wahrscheinlich war seine DNA inzwischen so ein wilder Mischmasch, dass die Zeit-Supressoren nur noch sehr unzuverlässig wirkten. Oh, oh, … das versprach nichts Gutes für die Zukunft. Rodney seufzte tief auf. Selbst wenn er in Zukunft darauf achtete, allen Genmanipulationen zu entgehen – dies war die Pegasus-Galaxie, solche Sachen fanden einen schneller als gedacht. 

Rodney verließ das Badezimmer und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. So befriedigend Ursachenforschung auch sein konnte, für den Moment brachte sie ihm wenig. Was konnte er akut tun? Auf ein verlängertes Wochenende zur Erde zu reisen, konnte er vergessen. Seit vor zwei Monaten der andere Rod aus der anderen Realität bei ihnen gewesen war, war ihr ZPM bei dem Versuch, ihn zurückzuschicken, praktisch vollständig entleert worden. Das war keine Option. Und wie wenig fair war das denn eigentlich, dass Rod aus dem Parallel-Universum ein Alpha war? Was für ein kosmischer Scherz hatte da dem falschen McKay die richtigen Gene mitgegeben? 

Rodney rollte sich zur Seite und starrte zum Fenster. So wie er auf dem Bett lag, konnte er nur einen Turm der Stadt und jede Menge unendlich blauen Himmel sehen. Das beruhigte ihn aber auch nicht signifikant. Er tippte mit seinen Fingern auf der Bettdecke herum und sein Fuß wackelte auf und ab. Irgendetwas musste er doch tun können! Er konnte sich nicht hier im Quartier verstecken, dann lief mit Sicherheit innerhalb eines halben Tages die ganze Führungsriege auf, allen voran Carson. 

Der Jumper! Er könnte sich irgendeinen wichtigen Auftrag ausdenken, ein Team aus Wissenschaftlern zusammenstellen und sich für eine Woche auf irgendeinen Planeten absetzen, wo es käufliche Liebe gab. Das herauszufinden sollte ja eigentlich nicht schwierig sein, so weit verbreitet, wie das Phänomen war. Ja! Er wollte doch schon lange die Ent…

„Doktor McKay, bitte melden. Bitte dringend in den Kontrollraum kommen!“, rief Chuck in diesem Moment über das Atlantis weite Kommunikationssystem. 

„Was gibt’s?“, erkundigte sich Rodney über das Headset. 

„Wir haben hier eine seltsame Anzeige, die Sie sich unbedingt anschauen sollten.“ 

„Ich bin auf dem Weg. McKay, Ende. Genauer ging’s wohl nicht“, grummelte er noch vor sich hin, während das Headset noch an war, ehe er es endlich ausschaltete. Er machte zwei Schritte zur Tür, dann kehrte er um, rannte ins Bad, schluckte noch zwei ‚Zeit’-Tabletten und marschierte anschließend zum nächsten Transporter. 

* * * 

„Rodney, ich wollte keine genaueren Auskünfte geben, weil ich deine unbeeinflusste Meinung hören wollte“, begrüßte ihn Radek, der vor einem großen Bildschirm saß. Hinter ihm standen Dr. Weir und Colonel Sheppard, die sich leise unterhielten. „Hätte ich mehr gesagt, hättest du auch gleich in dieselbe Richtung gedacht, oder wärst sofort auf Gegenkurs gegangen.“ Radek schob seine Brille nach oben und winkte Rodney an den Computer. 

„Wow!“ Rodney sah einen ganzen Schwarm von winzigen Lichtpunkten auf der Anzeige. 

„Ja, das haben die Langstreckensensoren vor ein paar Minuten aufgefangen, Dr. Weinberg hat es entdeckt.“ Er nickte der rotblonden Wissenschaftlerin, die neben ihm am Computer saß, zu. „Wir haben den Kurs extrapoliert – und wissen jetzt, dass es auf uns zuhält. Frage ist: Was ist es?“

Rodney tippte schon auf dem Keyboard herum, öffnete neue Fenster, zoomte ran, rief weitere Seiten auf und meinte dann nach ein paar Minuten: „Ich denke, dass es ein riesiger elektromagnetischer Sturm ist, der da auf uns zukommt. Das können keine Schiffe sein. Für Schiffe sind die Strukturen zu unbegrenzt, zu wenig stabil. Das sieht mehr nach Strahlung als nach Materie aus. Also meine Vermutung: ein elektromagnetischer Sturm, der hier auf Atlantis für Tage alles lahmlegen wird.“ 

Radek nickte und seufzte. „Genau das ist auch unsere Analyse. Es ist gut, dass es keine feindliche Flotte ist, aber das Ausmaß des Sturms macht mir Sorge. Die elektromagnetischen Interferenzen werden unsere Sensoren stören – wir werden für Stunden oder Tage ‚blind’ sein.“ 

„Das ist die eine Seite.“ Rodney tippte auf der Tastatur herum. „Für uns von Vorteil ist nur, dass auch mögliche Angreifer unter denselben Störungen ihrer Sensoren zu leiden haben. Aber für Atlantis selbst kann es bedeuten, dass in den langgestreckten elektrischen Leitern Ströme von beachtlicher Stärke induziert werden, die zu dauerhaften Schäden führen können. Wir könnten also noch Tage später, wenn die Sensoren ‚eigentlich’ wieder arbeiten sollten, immer noch mit Stromversorgungsproblemen zu kämpfen haben.“ 

„Von der lokalen Aufheizung und Verformung der oberen Erdatmosphäre durch die Schockwelle ganz zu schweigen“, gab Zelenka noch zu bedenken. 

„Mit anderen Worten“, fasste Sheppard zusammen. „Eine Flotte in dieser Größenordnung wäre schlimm, das hier ist aber nur marginal besser und läßt sich darüber hinaus nicht bekämpfen, da es ein Naturereignis ist?“ 

„Das ist zu stark simplifiziert“, protestierte Rodney sogleich, tippte mit dem Zeigefinger an sein Kinn und fuhr dann fort, „aber im Prinzip läuft es wohl darauf hinaus.“ 

„Wann wird der Sturm auf Atlantis treffen?“, erkundigte sich Dr. Weir. 

„Wenn er die aktuelle Geschwindigkeit beibehält, in etwa vierzehn Stunden“, antworte Dr. Weinberg. 

„Aber das Zeitfenster, in dem wir zum Beispiel Außenteams zurückholen oder Jumper starten können, ist natürlich wesentlich kleiner. Ich würde sagen, da bleiben uns – um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, nur noch drei bis vier Stunden“, warnte Zelenka. 

„Danke“, Dr. Weir nickte. „Colonel Sheppard, ich möchte eine Aufstellung über alle Teams, die zur Zeit auf anderen Welten unterwegs sind. Wir werden dann im Einzelfall entscheiden, ob es für sie sicherer ist, den Sturm dort, wo sie sind, auszusitzen, oder ob wir sie zurückbeordern. Ich fände es aber nicht verkehrt – wenn die Welt sicher genug ist – auch ein paar Teams und Jumper außerhalb von Atlantis zu wissen.“ 

„Geht in Ordnung“, sagte Sheppard und funkte Major Lorne an. 

Ja! Da war seine Gelegenheit! Rodney blickte von seinem Keyboard auf und sagte ohne seine prickelnde Ungeduld zu zeigen: „Ich werde mit ein paar Wissenschaftlern zu den Caetoranern fliegen, dort wollten wir uns sowieso deren Schilde anschauen und ihnen bei ein paar technischen Problemen helfen. Die sind sicher froh, uns für ein paar Tage aufzunehmen.“ 

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Dr. McKay.“ Dr. Weir nickte zustimmend. „Aber Sie werden die Gruppe nicht anführen, denn Sie werden unter allen Umständen hier auf Atlantis gebraucht. Jemand anderes aus Ihrer Abteilung wird diesen Außeneinsatz unternehmen. Ich werde Major Lorne bitten, ein Kontingent Marines zu deren Schutz mitzuschicken.“ 

„Aber …“ Rodney schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. „Ich …“ 

„Nein, Rodney“, unterbrach ihn Dr. Weir mit einer Strenge, die keinen Widerspruch dudelte. „Ich erlaube meinem Chefwissenschaftler in dieser Situation nicht, die Stadt zu verlassen. Ausgeschlossen. Wenn alles vorbei ist, können Sie wegen mir gerne auch einen kleinen Abstecher zu den Caetoranern machen, wenn Sie so darauf brennen, aber nicht jetzt.“ 

Für gewöhnlich machte Rodney ein so kompromissloser Befehl nur noch störrischer und unter normalen Umständen hätte er jetzt angefangen zu debattieren, nun aber musste er zu seinem großen Unbehagen feststellen, dass dieses Alpha-Gehabe von Dr. Weir einen ganz anderen Reiz an seinen Körper sendete. Die ihm jetzt schon bekannte Wärme pulste in seinen Lenden auf. Nicht so stark wie bei Cadman und Caldwell – also schienen die in Massen eingeworfenen ‚Zeit’-Supressoren doch wenigstens etwas zu bewirken – aber genug, um ihn seine Kräfte nicht auf eine aussichtslose Konfrontation verschwenden zu lassen. Stattdessen versuchte er an Eisberge, zugefrorene Seen und Kavanagh zu denken und würgte sich ein missmutiges „Okay“ ab. Soweit zu seinem tollen Plan, Atlantis für ein paar Tage zu verlassen. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Rodney?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Er trat zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, bis er direkt neben ihm stand. Er streckte seine Hand aus. 

Scheiße, was roch Sheppard gut! Rodneys gerade wieder eingeschlafene Libido flammte mit voller Wucht auf, brannte sich durch seine Nervenbahnen und ließ es ihm für eine Sekunde schwarz vor Augen werden. 

Die erwartete, befürchtete Berührung – Rodney wußte gar nicht, welches Adjektiv das richtige war – kam aber nicht, denn Sheppard ließ die Hand wieder sinken und wandte sich zu Lorne um, der gerade den Kontrollraum betreten hatte. 

Rodney vermutete, dass Sheppard noch irgendeine Antwort auf seine bestimmt nur rhetorisch gemeinte Frage erwartete. „Bestens. Warum auch nicht?“, schnappte er. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und sagte zu Zelenka, „Radek, lass uns runter gehen und die nicht benötigten Simulationen und Experimente abschalten, damit wir keine Daten verlieren.“ Er machte sich, noch während er sprach, auf den Weg in Richtung Transporter. 

Nur weg von Sheppard. Denn Sheppards Nähe war die reinste Katastrophe für seine Biologie. Trotz der Supressoren fühlte er Hitze in seine Wangen steigen, fühlte er sich zu dem anderen Mann unwiderstehlich hingezogen. Wollte in diesem Moment eigentlich nichts lieber, als sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, sich ihm anzubieten, ihn anzuflehen, ihn zu nehmen. Während er fast blind in den Transporter stolperte, sah er sich nackt zu Sheppards Füßen, sah er sich auf dem Bett liegen und auf Sheppard warten. Er wollte gefallen, wollte das tun, was Sheppard sagte. Nein, nein, nein! Das war doch wohl nicht möglich! 

So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Niemals. Selbst beim ersten Mal, das für viele Omegas sehr einschneidend und manchmal auch verstörend war, nicht. Rodney hatte natürlich alles, was es über Omega-Physiologie zu lesen gab, vorher gelesen. Wußte – rein theoretisch – also, was ihn erwartete. Er hatte seinem ersten Alpha, den er sich bereits vorher im Internet ausgesucht hatte, vorab einen langen Katalog zukommen lassen, mit Praktiken, die akzeptabel waren. Und so war es seither immer gewesen. Rodney hatte die Begegnungen von Anfang bis Ende kontrolliert. Er war zum Orgasmus gekommen, denn das war dringend nötig, damit die Hitze wieder abflauen konnte, aber selbst da hatte er noch ein Quäntchen Abstand bewahrt. Hatte nie ganz verdrängen können, dass er es nur tat, weil es seine Biologie diktierte. 

Als sich die Türen des Transporters schlossen, sackte Rodney erschöpft gegen die Wand. Glücklicherweise war er allein, da Zelenka noch von Dr. Weir aufgehalten worden war. Rodney presste die Fäuste gegen die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ein – aus. Ein – aus. Seine flatternden Nerven wurden langsam etwas ruhiger, er fühlte sich nicht mehr, als würde er jeden Moment ein Aneurysma wegen massiv zu hohem Blutdruck erleiden. 

Er versuchte es mit ein wenig Autosuggestion. Er war in Kontrolle. Er war der Chefwissenschaftler. Er hatte unendlich viel zu tun. Er würde funktionieren, wie er immer funktioniert hatte. Hundertprozentig. Okay, vielleicht nur achtzigprozentig, aber verglichen mit anderen Leuten entsprach das locker hundert Prozent.

Diese wahnsinnige Reaktion auf Sheppard musste damit zusammenhängen, dass Sheppard das ATA-Gen hatte. Das verstärkte bestimmt das Signal noch. Außerdem war Sheppard sein Freund, er verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihm, er vertraute ihm, sie waren wohl … wie auch immer … auf einer Wellenlänge – das musste der Grund für diese fast albern überzogene Reaktion sein. 

Genau. Denn wenn das nicht der Fall war, dann bliebe nur noch so ein schmalziger Kitsch wie in den Harlequin Romanzen übrig, wo dummdusselige Omegas reihenweise in durch Hitze induzierte, begeisterte Ohnmachten fielen, wenn ihr Herz den richtigen Alpha gefunden hatte. Das war natürlich Quatsch. So etwas gab es im wirklichen Leben nicht. In der Realität waren Vertrauen und Liebe und Sex drei ganz verschiedene Dinge, die man ganz säuberlich auseinander halten konnte. Das eine hatte nicht zwangsläufig mit dem anderen zu tun. Und außerdem eigneten sich weder Sheppard noch er für diese Art von Schnulze. Dazu hatten sie viel zu verantwortungsvolle Positionen und viel zu wenig Freizeit. 

Er musste also nur versuchen, Sheppard die nächsten Tage aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis er wieder ganz er selbst war … und die Sache wäre gegessen. Wahrscheinlich liefe es doch auf Sex mit Caldwell oder Cadman hinaus, die einzigen Personen, außer Sheppard, von denen er mit Sicherheit wusste, dass sie Alphas waren. Er konnte ja schlecht durch die Gänge laufen, und sehen, auf wen sein Körper sonst noch reagierte, um seine Auswahl zu erweitern. Also die spöttische Lieutenant oder der meist muffelköpfige Colonel? Rodney konnte sich gar nicht entscheiden, welche Aussicht er erschreckender und demütigender fand. 

Inzwischen war er am Labor angekommen, verließ den Transporter und schleppte sich mit wenig Energie, aber viel Entschlossenheit zum ersten Computer. Er hatte wichtige Arbeiten zu erledigen. Alles andere musste warten. Seine Entscheidung würde er dann treffen, wenn er gar keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sähe. Es war so beschissen, ein Omega zu sein. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Der Kontakt zu Sheppard beschränkte sich in den nächsten Stunden auf Funkkontakte, denn der Colonel stimmte mit Rodney die Inbetriebnahme des Stargates ab, um noch alle eventuell gefährdeten Teams in die Stadt zurückzuholen. Glücklicherweise waren etliche Teams auf Folgemissionen, bei denen man beurteilen konnte, ob die Welt sicher war oder nicht. Und es gelang ihnen, die vier Teams, die auf Erstmission waren, sicher heim zu holen. 

Radeks ruhige, konzentrierte Arbeitsweise tat ein Übriges, um Rodney fast normal funktionieren zu lassen. Sie kamen gut voran, erstellten von allen wichtigen Systemen Backupdateien, die sie dann mit dem letzten Jumper, der noch starten konnte, auf einen anderen Planeten schickten. Für einen Moment hatte Rodney mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Dr. Weirs Befehl einfach zu ignorieren, und mit dem Jumper die Stadt zu verlassen, aber wenn er dann eine Erklärung für das ‚wieso’ hätte abgeben müssen, hätte er ja gleich eine Rundmail schreiben können, dass er ein Omega war, der leider, leider ein wenig persönliche Auszeit für ein wenig Sex brauchte. Mit Bedauern hatte er den Plan nicht weiter verfolgt. 

Nach der letzten Aktivierung des Stargates begannen sie, die Stadt systematisch abzuschalten und zu sichern. Alle Systeme, die nicht dringend benötigt wurden, wurden von der Stromversorgung abgehängt, damit die Gefahr von Überladungen minimiert wurde. Die Satelliten, die Atlantis umkreisten, wurden in einen Ruhezustand versetzt und Rodney hoffte, dass das ausreichte, um Beschädigungen zu vermeiden. Nach acht Stunden hatten sie nur noch einige Überwachungssysteme, die interne Kommunikation und die Umweltkontrollen nicht abgeschaltet. Die Geschwindigkeit des Sturms hatte etwas zugelegt, so dass sie mit seinem Eintreffen jetzt in einer Stunde rechneten. 

Dr. Weir versicherte sich bei allen Abteilungen, dass sie optimal auf den Aufprall vorbereitet waren. Nachdem sie von überall positive Rückmeldungen erhalten hatte, wandte sie sich noch einmal über Atlantis’ Kommunikationssystem an alle Bewohner und wies die Leute an, sich mit genügend Essen und Trinken in weit innen liegende Quartiere zurückzuziehen.

„Niemand, und ich wiederhole niemand, wird die nächsten Stunden alleine verbringen. Alle Abteilungsleiter stellen sicher, dass jeder mindestens mit einer weiteren Person zusammen ist, für alle Fälle, um Hilfe zu holen, falls jemand mit ungewöhnlichen Symptomen auf diesen elektromagnetischen Sturm reagiert. Denken Sie daran, wir haben keine Erfahrung mit so einem Naturereignis in dieser Größenordnung. Die Krankenstation ist voll besetzt, also zögern Sie nicht, sich bei kleinsten Anzeichen von Unwohlsein sofort dort hin zu begeben.“ 

Sie machte ein kurze Pause, dann fuhr sie fort: „Dr. Zelenka bittet mich, Sie noch einmal darauf hinzuweisen, dass sämtliche elektrischen Geräte für mindestens acht, neun Stunden nicht funktionieren werden. Versuchen Sie daher gar nicht erst, die Transporter zu benutzen, sondern nehmen Sie die Treppen. Versorgen Sie sich im Materiallager mit ausreichend Kerzen, denn sonst sitzen Sie spätestens kurz nach neun im Dunkeln. Noch was, Radek?“ 

Man hörte ein gedämpftes Gemurmel, dann sagte Dr. Weir für alle hörbar mit einem Hauch von Amüsement in der Stimme: „Die Klospülungen werden nicht funktionieren und wir werden auch kein fließendes Wasser haben. Lassen Sie also Ihren guten Menschenverstand walten, verhalten Sie sich so, wie Sie sich auch bei einem tropischen Sturm oder einem sehr heftigem Gewitter auf der Erde verhalten würden. Und versuchen Sie die freien Stunden einfach als eine Abwechslung anzusehen und zu genießen. Wenn Sie irgendetwas von mir wollen, ich bin in meinem Quartier. Wir werden Sie sofort kontaktieren, sobald die Systeme wieder einsatzbereit sind. Weir, Ende.“ 

Rodney wandte sich an die verbliebenen Wissenschaftler im Labor, die noch nicht in ihren Quartieren waren. „Wir haben hier alles gesichert, Sie sollten also noch einen kurzen Rundgang über die Kantine machen und anschließend Dr. Weirs Anweisungen Folge leisten. Ich bin in dem Raum unter der Wasseroberfläche – sicher ist sicher –, wo wir vor einiger Zeit die Spielsimulation gefunden haben. Aber, und ich hoffe, ich drücke mich jetzt unmissverständlich genug aus: Ich will nicht gestört werden! Außer für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Atlantis auf den Meeresboden zu sinken droht oder eine Invasion von Heißluftballons – die nicht von dem elektromagnetischen Sturm betroffen wären – bevorsteht, bin ich nicht ansprechbar.“ 

Pflichtschuldiges Lächeln begleitete Rodneys Witzchen und er fuhr streng fort: „Ich werde Dr. Weirs Vorschlag folgen und mir mal acht Stunden Schlaf am Stück gönnen. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?“ 

Er schaute mit finsterem Blick in die Runde und hatte die Genugtuung zu sehen, dass seine Untergebenen nickten und sich auf den Weg machten. Niemand hatte gewagt, ihn zu fragen, mit wem er denn das Quartier teilte, vielleicht hatten sie auch nur Sorge, dass sie dann dazu verdonnert wurden, dachte Rodney mit einem kleinen sarkastischen Grinsen. Der einzige, der so eine Frage gestellt hätte, wäre Radek gewesen und der war glücklicherweise im Kontrollraum bei Dr. Weir. Das passte Rodney ganz wunderbar. Keine Fragen, keine Erklärungen. Denn natürlich hatte er nicht die Absicht, sich acht Stunden Ruhe von irgendeinem Halb-Idioten, der ihm womöglich zugeteilt worden wäre, vermasseln zu lassen.

Rodney ging in die Kantine und deckte sich mit einer solchen Menge an Essen und Getränken ein, dass die Küchenhilfe fragte, ob er fürchtete, dass der Sturm doch länger als angekündigt andauern würde – vielleicht eine Woche oder so? In seinem Quartier angekommen, nahm er noch eine Dusche, ehe das Wasser versiegte. Dann schlüpfte er in die bequemste und älteste Trainingshose, die er finden konnte und zog ein T-Shirt über. Frotteesocken und Turnschuhe komplettierten seine Ausstattung und für den Fall, dass es ohne Klimaanlage kälter als gewohnt werden sollte, kramte er noch seine orangene Fleecejacke hervor. 

Die Lichter in seinem Zimmer erloschen und auch in den Türmen, die er gegenüber sehen konnte, wurden die Fenster plötzlich dunkel. Noch spielten die letzten grau-roten Strahlen der Sonne auf dem Metall und dem Glas – nein, das waren wohl eher bereits die Vorboten des elektromagnetischen Sturms, der auf die Atmosphäre des Planeten traf. Rodney trat zum Fenster. Eine gigantische Aurea Borealis in Rot, Grün, Gelb und Orange erhellte den Himmel, zeichnete ihre filigranen, fließenden, wabernden Muster auf die Türme der Stadt. Es war ein unglaublich schönes, unwirkliches Bild. Atlantis hatte nie so fremdartig, so außerirdisch, aber auch so wundervoll gewirkt wie in diesem Moment. 

Rodney nahm für einen Moment das Farbenspiel in sich auf, versuchte es in seinen Erinnerungen in all seiner Eleganz abzuspeichern – dann beschloss aber doch ein paar Photos für Jeannie zu machen, die er ihr mit der nächsten Datenübertragung zusenden würde. Er war froh, dass Jeannie jetzt über Atlantis Bescheid wusste, sonst hätte er niemanden gehabt, dem er diese Photos hätte schicken können. Schon bald veränderte sich das lautlose Schauspiel und ein ständig lauteres Knistern wurde hörbar. Jetzt ging es wohl richtig los. Rodney beschloss, seinen Posten am Fenster aufzugeben, da es sich anfühlte, als stünde der Fensterrahmen unter Strom. Den würde er lieber nicht anfassen. 

Er nahm eine Taschenlampe mit und begab sich in den Raum mit den Videokonsolen. Schon vor ein paar Stunden hatte er sich von zwei jungen Angestellten seine schöne breite Matratze dort hin tragen lassen und musste jetzt nur noch seine Decke darüber ausbreiten. Er verteilte die Kerzen, zündete sie an und legte sich aufs Bett. Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr – noch zwei Minuten, dann würde es zum ersten Mal, seit er auf Atlantis war, eine Ruhepause von mindestens acht Stunden geben. Acht Stunden, in denen kein Computer lief, niemand etwas von ihm wollte, das Leben auf Atlantis zwar nicht zum Stillstand kam, aber höchstens noch im Schneckentempo funktionierte, weil es nichts Wichtiges zu tun gab. 

Colonel Sheppard hatte etliche Marines zum Wachdienst eingeteilt, aber Rodney war sich sicher, dass die nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu tun haben würden. So bedrohlich der Sturm auch war, so schaffte er doch auch eine Sicherheit für die Stadt, die kaum mit konventionellen Mitteln zu erreichen war. Er war wie ein riesiger, unberechenbarer Schutzschild, der Atlantis einhüllen würde. Nichts hinausließ, im Umkehrschluss aber auch nichts und niemanden hineinlassen würde. 

Abgesehen davon, dass jetzt sein Computer nicht funktionierte und er mit der Akkuleistung seines Laptops haushalten musste, waren die Aussichten für die nächsten Stunden gar nicht schlecht. Rodney verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Das war gar nicht einfach und so setzte er sich wieder auf und begann, das erste seiner Schokoladentörtchen zu essen. Als er beim zweiten Törtchen war, vermeinte er für einen Moment das Öffnen einer Tür zu hören – aber nein, niemand würde es wagen, ihn zu stören. 

„Hier also bist du, und wie ich schon vermutet habe, natürlich allein.“ 

Rodney verschluckte sich an dem Gebäck, und begann zu husten. „Sheppard!“, rief er zwischen zwei Hustenanfällen, trank dann aber etwas von dem Wasser nach, das er auch mitgebracht hatte und es wurde besser. „Was machst du denn hier?“ Der Colonel war mit Sicherheit der Allerletzte, den er hier sehen wollte! 

„Miko hat mir gesagt, wo du bist, nachdem ich dich nicht in deinem Zimmer gefunden habe.“ 

„Das hat sie nicht gewagt!“, rief Rodney. 

„Es mag sein, dass ich sie im Glauben ließ, wir wären Partner während dieses Sturms, ich hätte nur zu viel um die Ohren gehabt und nicht ganz zugehört, als du mir gesagt hast, wo wir uns treffen wollten.“ Sheppard schenkte Rodney ein halbes entschuldigendes Lächeln. 

„Sie wird alle Klospülungen wieder in Gang bringen, wenn das hier vorbei ist!“ Zorn war gut, Zorn hielt seine Libido in Schach. 

„Rodney, sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als mir zu sagen, wo du dich aufhältst. Sie trifft keine Schuld. Wenn du meckern musst, dann mit mir.“ Sheppard trat auf die Matratze zu und stupste Rodneys Fuß mit seinem Stiefel an. „Rück mal ein Stückchen zur Seite und gib mir auch eins von den Küchlein. Dafür habe ich Bier und dein Lieblingssandwich mit Käse, Tomatenketchup und Gewürzgurken mitgebracht.“ 

„Die haben mir in der Kantine gesagt, dass sie aus sind!“, beschwerte sich Rodney. 

„Weil ich sie dir mitgebracht habe“, sagte Sheppard und ließ sich neben Rodney auf die Matratze fallen. Er streckte Rodney ein Bier und ein eingepacktes Sandwich hin. 

Rodney hätte in diesem Moment schreien oder heulen oder beides können. John machte auf ‚bester Freund’ und er konnte seine Hände nur bei sich behalten, wenn er sie fest ineinander verschränkte und die Nägel in die weiche Haut seiner Handinnenflächen bohrte. Er hatte niemals etwas oder jemanden so sehr gewollt, wie er Sheppard in diesem Moment wollte. Selbst das Nobelpreiskomitee hätte in diesem Moment einpacken können, wenn er stattdessen John haben könnte. 

Mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung sagte er: „Bitte geh. Ich will wirklich allein sein. Privileg des Abteilungsleiters, sich über Dr. Weirs Anweisungen hinwegzusetzen. Bitte.“ 

Oh Gott! Er wollte in diesem Moment eigentlich um etwas ganz anderes bitten. Küss mich, nimm mich, mach mit meinem Körper, was du willst. Er hatte Mühe, die Worte zurückzuhalten und biss fest in den Zeigefinger seiner Hand, die er geballt vor seinen Mund hielt. Warum von allen verdammten Leuten hier auf Atlantis … Rodney sprang auf und begab sich ein paar Schritte aus Johns Reichweite. Aber das nutzte gar nichts. Johns Präsenz füllte alle seine Sinne. Er konnte ihn spüren, riechen, sehen, atmen hören. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass John inzwischen nicht auch wußte, wie es um ihn bestellt war. 

Er war verloren. 

„Komm her, Rodney.“ 

Rodney konnte gar nicht anders, als auf diesen direkten Befehl zu reagieren. Auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als steckten seine Füße in einem halben Meter Schlamm. Jeder Schritt war ein brutaler Kampf zwischen dem, was ihm sein Intellekt und dem, was ihm sein Körper sagte. Natürlich gewann sein hormonüberschwemmter Körper und seine Füße trugen ihn unaufhaltsam zu John. Er ließ sich neben ihm auf die Matratze fallen. Als sich dabei kurz ihre Beine berührten, stöhnte er laut auf. Dann ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, schloss die Augen und legte einen Arm darüber. „Du hast vielleicht noch zehn Sekunden, um zu verschwinden, danach kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren“, stieß er kurzatmig hervor. 

„Ich will nicht verschwinden. Ich … Darf ich … dich berühren?“, fragte John, spannte seine Muskeln an und sah dazu wie eine große Raubkatze aus, die kurz vor dem Sprung stand. 

Rodney, der trotz seines Arms geblinzelt hatte, was Sheppard tat, nahm den Arm von den Augen, schaute Sheppard an und lachte freudlos auf. „Du kannst dir alles nehmen, was du willst, du brauchst nicht fragen. Ich kann nicht nein sagen.“ 

„Ich hätte dich schon … uhm … vor langer Zeit fragen wollen“, sagte Sheppard und Rodney sah, wie er sich mit Mühe zurückhielt, ihn nicht anzufassen. Auch John umklammerte dazu eine Hand mit der anderen. 

„Hast du aber nicht. Und jetzt ist es zu spät.“ Rodney setzte sich auf und zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Johns Atem beschleunigte sich sichtbar, seine Augen wurden dunkler und er berührte Rodney an der Brust. Rodney hätte geschworen, dass eine der elektrischen Ladungen, die die Stadt heimsuchten, gerade auch durch Johns Finger gefahren war. Rodney beugte sich John entgegen. „Ja“, keuchte er. „Oh, Gott, ja.“ 

„Rodney.“ John beförderte Rodney mit einer Drehung auf den Rücken und rollte sich schwungvoll über ihn. Im nächsten Moment spürte Rodney Johns Lippen auf seinen und sofort öffnete er seinen Mund. Er küsste John feucht und gierig, leckte in Johns Mund hinein und presste mit seiner Zunge gegen Johns, die sich in seinen Mund schob. Das fühlte sich in diesem Moment absolut richtig an.

Als er Johns harten Schwanz dazu gegen seinen drücken fühlte, bekam er für einen Moment fast keine Luft mehr, und spürte, wie sich alles in ihm in Erwartung verkrampfte. Auf die gute Art und Weise. Die, die ihn noch atemloser und erregter machte. 

Er wollte mehr. Rodney kickte seine Schuhe weg und streifte rasch seine Trainingshose ab. Bevor er auch die Boxershorts runterschieben konnte, spürte er Johns Hand auf seiner Hüfte. 

„Lass mich das machen.“ Johns Finger legten sich über die Boxershorts auf sein Glied und drückten langsam zu. Umfassten Rodneys Erektion und … 

„Zieh endlich meine Shorts runter“, befahl Rodney atemlos. 

„Gib uns wenigstens ein paar Minuten, ehe wir übereinander herfallen“, sagte John, schob aber Rodneys letztes Kleidungsstück nach unten. 

„John, ich habe keine Minuten mehr, ich brenne lichterloh“, stöhnte Rodney und rieb sich gegen Johns Oberschenkel, als dessen Hand nicht schnell genug wieder auf sein Glied zurückkehrte. Er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken – John in sich zu spüren. Alles andere musste diesem Zwang untergeordnet werden. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er es morgen hassen würde, wie hemmungslos er sich gerade John anbot, aber dann wurde diese Überlegung in einer Welle von Begehren weggespült, als er Johns Hände auf seinem Hintern fühlte. 

„Ja, ja. Dring endlich in mich ein“, flehte Rodney und versuchte, seine Beine weiter zu spreizen und sein Knie über Johns Beine zu schieben. Dazu versuchte er seinen Hintern so zu bewegen, dass er Johns Finger endlich dort spüren konnte, wo er es am nötigsten brauchte. Er rutschte auf John herum und schließlich zog ihn John ganz über sich, bis ihre Körper auf voller Länge aufeinander lagen. Rodney spürte Johns starkes Verlangen gegen seinen Bauch pressen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge. „Bitte“, wisperte er. 

Johns Finger zogen seine Hinterbacken auseinander, und Rodney spürte Johns Daumen feucht in ihn eindringen. Endlich! Ein Wirbel von Hitze und Wollen wusch über ihn hinweg. John nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu und dehnte ihn und Rodney konnte nur noch laut aufkeuchen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sich jemals irgendetwas besser angefühlt hatte. „Ja, so. Mach weiter.“ Er bewegte sich auf Johns Finger, versuchte sie weiter in seinen Körper zu bekommen, bis John seine Bewegungen stoppte. 

„Nein! Ich …“, protestierte Rodney. 

John hielt ihn unerbittlich fest. „Hilf mir meine Hose ausziehen!“, befahl er mit rauer Stimme und erst jetzt wurde Rodney bewußt, dass er sich die ganze Zeit gegen Johns Jeans gerieben hatte. 

„Lass die Finger in mir“, sagte Rodney, während er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete. John folgte seinem Wunsch und Rodney fragte sich, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, denn seine Multitaskingfähigkeit wurde doch arg davon beeinträchtigt, als John jetzt noch einen dritten Finger hinzu nahm. Aber irgendwie gelang es ihm, John von seiner Hose und Unterhose zu befreien. 

Rodney wollte sich aufs Bett knien, denn das war schließlich die ‚klassische’ Art zwischen Omega und Alpha, und da sie vorher nichts ausgemacht hatten … 

Doch John sagte: „Spreiz dich über mich.“ 

„Aber …?“

„Tu es!“ 

„Ja, ja“, beeilte sich Rodney zu sagen. Wenn John das wollte, war ihm das sehr recht. Das war die einzige Stellung, die er den bezahlten Alphas gestattet hatte, weil sie ihm als einzige wenigstens einen Rest von Kontrolle gestattet hatte. Und wenn John ihm so viel Kontrolle überlassen wollte – er würde sich nicht beschweren. Hauptsache – oh, Gott, ja, genau so. Rodney ließ sich auf Johns Glied niedersinken. 

Die nächsten Minuten verschwanden in einem Meer aus Empfindungen. Hitze, Geruch nach Sex, drängendes Verlangen – alles brach über Rodney zusammen. Er bewegte sich auf John, der bewegte sich in ihm, Johns Hände waren überall, streichelten, neckten, hielten ihn fest und bestimmten sein Tempo. Das Feuer in Rodneys Körper loderte immer heller und nur Johns Körper, Johns Bewegungen, konnten es in Schach halten und die Leere in Rodneys Körper füllen. Niemals hatte er sich in den anderen Begegnungen so ausgeliefert gefühlt, niemals aber auch war die Befriedigung so groß gewesen wie jetzt, als John sein heißes Glied umfasste, ‚Komm schon’ sagte und Rodney sich in einem langen, befreienden Schwall über Johns Hand und Brust ergoß. 

Rodney sackte nach vorne und John schlang einen Arm um seinen schweißnassen, erschöpften Körper. Nach kaum einer halben Minute schob er Rodney von sich herunter und der wollte protestieren, doch John sagte gleich ‚Schsch’, und bettete ihn auf den Bauch. Dann drückte er mit seinen Knien Rodneys Beine auseinander und ließ sich dazwischen gleiten. 

Oh, John war noch nicht gekommen, lieferte Rodneys nur sehr schleppend wieder anlaufendes Gehirn die Erklärung. Und da seine kleinen grauen Zellen im Moment nicht mehr ganz so von Hormonen überschwemmt wurden, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten, ging mit dieser Erkenntnis gleichzeitig ein leichtes Unwohlsein einher. Das, was John wollte, war mehr, als er je irgendwem gestattet hatte. Rodney überlegte, ob er John in eine andere Stellung manipulieren sollte – ob es ihm gelingen würde, war eine andere Frage – er war sehr versucht, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. 

Denn ihm ging gerade auf, dass John den Anfang der gemeinsamen ‚Zeit’ so gestaltet hatte, dass er sich so wohl wie möglich gefühlt hatte. Er hatte da schon von ganz anderen Alphas gehört. Gott sei dank nie erlebt, denn man wenn man zahlte, konnte man sagen, was man haben wollte. Der Kunde war König, selbst in dem Bereich. 

John zog gerade sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und Rodney konnte sich nicht satt sehen an der behaarten Brust. Aber reichte diese sexuelle Attraktion, die er John gegenüber empfand, aus, um John so viel Macht über ihn zu gewähren, ihm so deutlich zu zeigen, dass er sich im Bett unterwarf? Nun, John würde nach dieser Nacht sowieso nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommen, dass er ein Omega war. Die Dynamik zwischen ihnen, auch im beruflichen Bereich, wäre, wenn das hier alles vorbei war, mit Sicherheit eine andere. 

„Rodney?“ John hauchte einen winzigen Kuss auf seine Schläfe, hielt sich ansonsten aber still. Rodney spürte, wie Johns Arme vor unterdrückter Anstrengung zitterten, denn durch Johns Körper rasten die Hormone ja noch ungebremst. „Wenn du was anderes willst, sag es.“ John küsste sich Rodneys Wange runter, schob seine Nase unter Rodneys Kinn und küsste ihn dann dort, als Rodney seinen Kopf etwas zurücknahm. Unbewusst seine Kehle darbot. 

Mit einem leisen Knurren und einem knabbernden Biss in Rodneys Hals akzeptierte John Rodneys Kapitulation, von der Rodney erst in dem Moment klar wurde, dass es eine war. Und wenn schon, es fühlte sich viel, viel besser an, als Rodney je vermutet hätte. Er vertraute John. „Ich will das, was du willst.“ Das war ihm jetzt gar nicht so schwer gefallen. Und Rodney merkte, wie sein Körper schon wieder mit Wohlbehagen zu summen begann. Vielleicht war an dieser Omega-Sache, wenn man sie mit dem richtigen Partner erlebte, ja doch was dran. 

Johns Schwanz glitt schwer und hart zwischen seinen Hinterbacken hindurch. Deutete ein Eindringen an – verschob es dann aber noch einmal. Rodney bewunderte Johns eiserne Selbstkontrolle. Beim dritten Mal sang Rodneys Blut bereits wieder vor Erregung und er reckte John seinen Hintern schamlos entgegen. So, wie er sich noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geschworen hatte, es niemals für einen Alpha zu tun. 

Rodney wollte endlich John wieder in sich spüren. Er rieb sich gegen die Matratze und ganze Funkenladungen, die dem elektromagnetischen Sturm da draußen bestimmt Konkurrenz machten, rasten durch seinen Köper. Seine Finger suchten schwitzend Halt, aber nur die Reibung gegen das Laken war nicht genug. Er brauchte mehr. Er brauchte etwas, was seine innere Leere ausfüllte. „Nimm mich, ich will es“, versicherte er John. 

Woraufhin dieser Bastard tatsächlich grinste. „Das merke ich.“ Rodney hatte noch niemals einen Alpha kennengelernt, der so spielerisch war. Die meisten nahmen ihre Stellung sehr ernst – okay, die, die er kannte, mussten das vielleicht auch, wenn sie damit Geld verdienten. John jedoch küsste sich aufreizend langsam einige Wirbel von Rodneys Rückgrat herunter und fügte hinzu: „Aber dieses Mal will ich das Tempo bestimmen.“ 

„Ja, ja, was du willst“, versicherte ihm Rodney und fügte noch hinzu: „Nur lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit.“ Er rieb seinen Hintern gegen Johns Erektion. 

John lachte. „Ich ahnte, dass du jeden Alpha zur Raserei treiben kannst.“ Er drang mit einem kräftigen Stoß ihn Rodney ein, so dass Rodney für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb und er sich nicht verpflichtet fühlte, darauf zu antworten. Johns Hände umfassten Rodneys Handgelenke und pressten sie fest auf die Matratze. Rodneys Atem beschleunigte sich gewaltig. Oh, shit, ja, John war jetzt im Alpha Modus. 

Für eine Sekunde wollte Rodney dagegen rebellieren, dann ließ er sich fallen und gestattete seinem Körper, der Hitze, der ‚Zeit’, ihn ganz zu übernehmen. Er stöhnte in jede von Johns Bewegungen hinein, was John nur noch mehr anspornte. Ganz plötzlich entsprach Rodneys Wirklichkeit seinen Tagträumereien vom Vormittag. Er wollte gefallen, wollte das tun, was John sagte. Er wollte für ihn perfekt sein. Er wollte sich ihm anbieten, ihn anflehen, ihn zu nehmen. Denn jetzt lag er tatsächlich nackt auf dem Bett und John war über ihm. 

Johns Knie drückten Rodneys Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander, was seinen Hintern etwas höher brachte, aber es war ihm inzwischen ganz egal, wie das aussehen musste. Was das über ihn aussagte. Er wollte sicherstellen, dass John das hier nie vergessen würde. Wollte tatsächlich ein „guter“ Omega für diesen Alpha sein. 

John bewegte sich jetzt schneller in ihm, traf mit jedem kräftigen Stoß vorwärts genau seinen hochsensiblen Nervenknotenpunkt, was Rodney bei jedem zweiten Mal haltlos aufstöhnen ließ, die Zeit dazwischen brauchte er, um dringend benötigte Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen. Das war so gut, Johns fast animalisches Knurren, seine Stöße – das alles vermischte sich zu einem dermaßen perfekten Wohlbefinden, dass es schon fast weh tat. Er versuchte, sich John weiter entgegen zu drücken, doch der hielt ihn eisern fest, ließ Rodney keinen Spielraum. 

Das war … befreiend. Rodney musste hier nichts kontrollieren, nicht aufpassen, dass sich jemand etwas nahm, was er nicht geben wollte, denn John wollte er alles geben. „Was … brauchst … du noch?“, stammelte er zum ersten Mal ohne Hintergedanken und ohne Einschränkung. 

„Du … bist … perfekt“, keuchte John und zog ihn mit sich in den Kniestand hoch. 

Rodneys Welt taumelte, schwankte und verengte sich auf einen siedendheißen Punkt. Oh Gott, er würde schon wieder vor John kommen! Er spürte wie seine Muskeln sich um Johns Glied verkrampften, spürte John mit jeder Faser seines Körpers in sich. Das war Zusammengehörigkeit, Vertrauen, Liebe und Sex in einer Mischung, wie er sie noch nie gekannt hatte. 

Und noch etwas spürte er. Johns Schwanz schwoll an und – mein Gott, er war tatsächlich einer der wenigen Alphas, die noch einen Knoten ausbildeten! Rodney keuchte gegen den plötzlichen Druck an, der größer, härter und fordernder war, als alles, was er je in sich gespürt hatte. Er fühlte eine Sekunde von Panik, doch dann öffnete sich sein Körper in geradezu idealer Weise für John, nahm ihn ganz auf und Rodney fühlte sich zwar unendlich voll, aber auch so eins mit sich selbst wie niemals zuvor. 

Seine Sinne überluden sich, als John sich wieder zu bewegen begann, mächtig zustieß und weiße, heiße Lust, aufgeladen wie ein Sturm, raste durch seine Adern. Er drohte ins Nichts zu zerfasern, doch John flüsterte ‚Jetzt’, verankerte ihn im Hier, und Rodney ließ sich erleichtert mit John zusammen in das strudelnde, zerrende, überschlagende Wohlempfinden fallen. Er merkte, wie John sich mit heftigen Zuckungen in ihn ergoss, Stoß um Stoß sein Inneres mit seinem heißen Samen füllte. Das Gefühl war überwältigend neu und absolut wundervoll und Rodney wusste, dass er es jetzt wieder und wieder haben wollte.

* * * 

Für eine Weile verharrten sie so, versuchten beide wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Johns Körper über seinem fühlte sich außerordentlich gut an, gab ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, von dem Rodney bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es vermisst hatte. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihm aus. 

Aber er spürte auch seine Muskeln protestieren und deshalb beschwerte er sich nicht, als John sie beide ganz behutsam zur Seite rollte, sich hinter ihn legte und sich an ihn schmiegte. Rodney streckte seine Beine aus und John schlang ihm einen Arm um seine Taille. Rodney angelte nach der Bettdecke, die er über sie beide zog. 

Ehe ihn der Mut verließ, sagte Rodney: „Das war toll.“ Und mit einem fast ungläubigen Tonfall fügte er noch hinzu: „Du … hast wirklich einen bulbus glandis, einen Knoten?“ 

„Idiot. Du spürst ihn doch.“ Und zur Bestätigung bewegte sich John ein paar Zentimeter zurück, so dass es ganz klar war, dass sie noch für eine gewisse Zeit so ausharren mussten. 

„Das ist … so archaisch.“ 

„Danke.“ Der triefende Sarkasmus in Johns Stimme war nicht zu überhören. 

Upps. Rodney streichelte eilig mit seiner Hand über Johns Arme, um seinen Worten die Spitze zu nehmen. Vielleicht war ‚archaisch’ nicht nach jedermanns Geschmack. Aber die Sache mit dem Knoten ging auf die Zeit zurück, als die Menschen noch in Rudeln durch die Wälder liefen und war heutzutage eine Rarität. Von daher – doch, archaisch beschrieb es schon ganz gut. 

„Ich … ähm … das war keine Kritik.“ Und ehe er jetzt zuviel oder zu wenig sagte, platzte er mit der Frage heraus, die er ganz zu Beginn einmal gehabt hatte, die dann aber etwas untergegangen war. „Du wusstest schon als du herkamst, dass ich ein Omega bin und das meine ‚Zeit’ war, nicht wahr?“ Anders ließ sich nämlich nicht erklären, warum John nicht erstaunter gewesen war, nicht eine einzige Frage gestellt hatte. 

„Ja.“ John nickte. 

„Wieso?“ 

John räusperte sich. „Cadman hat es mir gesagt. Sie hat es mitbekommen, als sie in deinem Kopf gewesen war. Sie fand, ich als Teamleiter sollte es wissen. Und als sie dir heute im Flur begegnet ist, und dich an der Schulter berührt hat, konnte sie es spüren.“ 

„Oh, nein! Wo hat sie es noch überall rumgetratscht?“, rief Rodney und fühlte sich leicht schlecht dabei. 

„Sie hat nur mit mir darüber gesprochen. Rodney, beruhige dich, das ist vor über einem Jahr gewesen – und du hättest es inzwischen bestimmt mitbekommen, wenn das die Runde gemacht hätte.“ John ließ seine Hand über Rodneys Arm gleiten. 

Da mochte John Recht haben. Aber … „Aber das heißt ja, dass du schon seit mehr als einem Jahr weißt, dass ich ein Omega bin!“ 

„Ja-a?“ John hörte sich nicht so an, als verstünde er, was Rodney damit sagen wollte. Und eigentlich wusste das Rodney auch nicht mehr so genau. Denn wenn John das schon so lange wusste, und das ihre Freundschaft und die berufliche Zusammenarbeit nicht beeinträchtigt hatte, würde es das hoffentlich auch in Zukunft nicht tun. Okay, aber da hatten sie auch noch nicht dieses ganze ‚Zeit’-Zeugs zwischen ihnen gehabt. Vielleicht würde sich also doch etwas ändern. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar. 

Und John begann schon wieder so unwiderstehlich gut zu riechen und dort wo sich ihre Körper berührten, entstanden schon wieder Wärmepunkte, die sich mit jeder Minute weiter ausbreiteten. Rodney pflückte resolut Johns Arm von seiner Taille. Er musste sicher sein, dass das hier mehr als nur eine biologische Notwendigkeit war. „Du kannst jetzt gehen, wenn du willst. Das Schlimmste ist vorbei, ich komme jetzt alleine damit zurecht.“ 

„Was?“ John bewegte sich so heftig, dass er aus Rodney herausrutschte, als er versuchte, ihn herumzudrehen, damit er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. 

„Au!“, beschwerte sich Rodney, denn das hatte sich alles andere als angenehm angefühlt, glücklicherweise war der Knoten während der vorangegangenen Diskussion schon deutlich kleiner geworden. 

„Tut mir leid, aber ich denke, ich muss da mal was klarstellen.“ John fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch den Nacken, und es war ihm auch in seiner angespannten Miene anzusehen, dass er diesen Nachhilfeunterricht jetzt lieber nicht erteilt hätte. „Nicht nur Omegas haben biologische Notwendigkeiten, denen sie nicht entgehen können. Alphas auch. So lange du diese Unmengen von Hormonen absonderst … kann ich nicht gehen. Ich fühle mich unwiderstehlich zu dir hingezogen. Ich würde dich auch gegen jeden anderen Alpha, der dir zu nahe treten will, verteidigen.“ 

„Wirklich?“ Rodneys Augen wurden groß. Dann war das nicht nur eine haltlose Übertreibung in Filmen und Büchern? Solche Alphas gab es wirklich noch? Er konnte nicht anders, er fühlte sich … besonders. „Und außerhalb der ‚Zeit’?“, fragte Rodney. 

„Wenn du genügend Supressoren schluckst … und ich dich auf … Abstand halte, sollte … es gehen.“ John kaute um jedes Wort herum, als wolle er es nicht über seine Lippen lassen. 

Rodney schluckte. „Willst … du … das?“ 

„Willst du das?“, stellte John die Gegenfrage. 

Rodney verzog spöttisch seinen Mund. „Sehr erwachsen – eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten.“ Er interpretierte jetzt einfach mal ein ‚Nein’ in diese Art von Nicht-Antwort hinein und stellte klar: „Ich fürchte, für den klassischen Omega-Part bin ich nicht geeignet. Wenn du also so jemanden suchst, wirst du mit mir nicht glücklich. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal ein wenig … äh … wie soll ich sagen … fordernd sein kann. Wenn du also nur hirnlose Zustimmung suchst, dann…“ 

John lachte laut los. „Rodney, ich würde niemals hirnlose Zustimmung erwarten.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Brust. „Für gewöhnlich mag ich Leute, die selber denken. Nur im Moment, oh, Gott, Rodney, da macht es mich total an, wenn du … du so Sachen sagst, wie dass ich dich nehmen soll. Das ist so heiß. Wenn du dich … mir unterwirfst, dann …“ John ließ den Rest in einer hilflosen Geste untergehen. 

„Oh, okay.“ Rodney räusperte sich. „Ich könnte mich, von Zeit zu Zeit, natürlich nicht immer, … ähm … darauf einlassen.“ Er zupfte angelegentlich an der Bettdecke. „Es … macht mich nämlich auch an.“ 

„Dann lass uns doch einfach rausfinden, was du sonst noch magst“, sagte John und kratzte mit seinen Fingernägeln über Rodneys Brustwarzen. 

Rodney keuchte überrascht und begeistert auf. Es sah so aus, als hätte er den einen Alpha gefunden, der nicht zu dumm für ihn war und der genauso ‚untypisch’ war wie er. Und es sah so aus, als hätte soeben die nächste Runde begonnen. Er war bereit dafür. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln schaute er John an. Er war so verdammt bereit, dass alles andere zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben tatsächlich nebensächlich wurde. 

 

\--------ENDE--------

 

©Antares, Oktober 2014


End file.
